Shizutama
Shizutama「静彈, Shizutama lit. "Silent Bullet"」is a manifestation-type demon of the Bodhisattva series. She formed a contract with Hazuki Hakura and became his Cursed Gear. Her past name was Saya Verismo (沙耶 ・ ヴェリスモ, Saya Verisumo), a former 13th Progenitor coming from Italy prior her demon transformation. Appearance Shizutama appears as an extremely beautiful teenage woman, having a waist long, half-tied yellowish beige hair styled with her bangs parted on the side. As a vampire who became a demon, she sports red eyes, fangs and demon horns. When Hazuki loosened a portion of the curse, her horns grew longer as a result. She wears a long fitting black gown with a slit that exposes her left thigh and leg, often accompanying it with a white faux fur bolero, a golden necklace and a pair of black high heels. Her fingernails are painted black as well. Appearing as a mental concept, she usually takes the form of Hazuki's former best friend as a way to taunt and break his will. And when she does possess Hazuki, two black curvy horns appear on top of Hazuki's head and his teeth would sport fangs while the curse mark grew on his skin. Personality Shizutama is a sadist by heart, often taking pleasure in insulting and humiliating her host in any way possible like any other demon would to their hosts. She can also come out as sarcastic and rude whenever Hazuki would ask something obvious. However, despite this, she's very possessive of Hazuki and hates most of the girls he meets, often tempting Hazuki to kill them off so that he could only have his eyes on her. As such, she doesn't take it very well whenever someone harms Hazuki since this could easily anger her, resulting her to increase her power unknowingly. History Born as Saya Verismo in the past, she has a mix of Japanese and Italian blood in her veins. Her parents met in Italy where she spent most of her life in from childhood to her teenage years. However, when a plague came and killed most of the people including her parents, a sickly Saya prayed and begged to anyone hearing her to make her parents live again even if it was at the cost of her own life. Unfortunately, her plea wasn't answered when someone saved her and healed her from the plague by granting her vampirism without her consent. Ever since then, Saya gained a deep hatred for vampires even after her transformation as the demon, Shizutama - where she was sealed and cursed within a hunting rifle and making her a part of the Bodhisattva series. Her way of dressing heavily implies that she may be rich or was a member of a mafia. Story: Vampire Reign Forms and Abilities * Demon's Thrall: Like any other demon, Shizutama can enter the dreams of her host and create nightmares in order to break their will and allow her to possess Hazuki. This ability can only be used against her host. * Basic Form: She appears as a black hunting rifle with some swirl designs etched on the base that glows green. She is purely a Cursed Gear specializing in long range attacks. * Miniature Form: Shizutama appears in the form of eyeglasses that is easier to carry. * Extreme Silence: A passive ability that comes once becoming contracted to Shizutama to enhance Hazuki's sniping abilities and mobility. It also silences the bullets being fired, making it hard for anyone to detect where the shots are coming from. * Mark of the Hunted: Hazuki can lock on multiple opponents at once, making them susceptible to being hit by his bullets with 100% accuracy even when they are moving or running away. Category:3-Kizuna Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Vampires Category:Cursed Category:Demons Category:Manifestation-type Demons Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Weapons Category:Cursed Gear Category:Bodhisattva series